Mercedes-Benz O405
The Mercedes-Benz O 405 was a highly successful single-decker bus chassis built by Mercedes-Benz from the mid-1980s to the early 2000s. It was the replacement for the Mercedes-Benz O305 chassis and was widely used in Europe, Australia and Singapore. Standard floor version The step-entrance version was known as the O 405. An articulated version of O 405 was also built, which was known as O 405 G. There were two generations of O405 chassis, designated O405 MkI and O405 MkII. O 405 MkI The O 405 MkI was marketed between mid-1980s and early 1990s. It featured a Mercedes Benz OM447h naturally aspirated engine with outputs of either 157 kW (210 hp) or 184 kW (250 hp). Optionally available was a naturally aspirated compressed natural gas engine model M447hG with 150 kW (205 hp) output. The gearbox coupled to the engine was usually the Mercedes-Benz W3E110/2.2R or Mercedes-Benz W3E112/2.2R (the former being able to handle the more powerful 184 kW engine), although there have been other gearboxes such as the ZF 5HP 500 or Allison B300R coupled to the engine. O 405 MkII The O 405 MkII was marketed from the early 1990s to the late 1990s and in fact into the early 2000s in some parts of the world and has been extremely popular with many operators around the world. It featured a Mercedes-Benz OM447hA turbocharged engine with an output of 184 kW (250 hp), although some examples feature either a naturally aspirated engine (OM447h-II), a turbocharged engine (OM447hA) or a turbocharged, intercooled engine (OM447hLA). The gearbox coupled to the engine was either the ZF 4HP 500 or 5HP 500, or the Voith D864.3. From 1994, this chassis was available with the M447hG Euro II 175 kW (238 hp) naturally aspirated compressed natural gas engine. Low-floor version The low-floor version of the O 405 was known as the O 405 N (or O 405 GN for articulated version), later a further developed version was also built, it was known as the O 405 N² / O 405 N2 (or O 405 GN² / O 405 GN2 for articulated version). The O 405 (G)N do not have steps at the entrances and exits, but the seats are mounted on "platforms". The GN2 type addresses this problem. These buses are usually fitted with ZF transmissions, but some are fitted with Voith examples. Low-entry version O 405 NH The low-entry version O 405 NH was produced by EvoBus for the Australia market. Much of its popularity with government and private operators alike can be attributed to the popularity of the Mercedes-Benz O 405 MkII chassis that it replaced. The chassis was derived from a combination of the rear modules of an O 405 MkII chassis and the front modules of an O 405 N² / O 405 N^2 chassis. Because of the difference in height between the front and rear modules of the chassis, there are one or more steps leading up from behind the centre door position to a standard O 405 floorline. Because the chassis has a horizonally-mounted engine, there's no room for a rear door. This "low-entry" concept has become very popular in Europe - many integral products using this concept have been released such as the Mercedes-Benz Citaro LE. Sydney Buses and Transperth of Australia have both purchased large numbers of buses built on the O405NH chassis. Between 1999 and 2002, the New South Wales government placed 300 compressed natural gas O 405 NHs onto Sydney's roads. These featured the M447hG 175 kW (238 hp) Euro II engine with a Custom Coaches "Citaro" body. The Transperth order originally consisted of 848 units with bodies built by Volgren. Initial deliveries consisted of diesel units featuring the OM447hLA 184 kW (250 hp) engine with the first compressed natural gas unit appearing in 2001 featuring the same engine as the Sydney Buses examples. A total of 397 O 405 NHs were delivered to the Transperth network before the chassis was discontinued, consisting of 48 natural gas and 349 diesel units. The O 405 NH chassis has won Australian Bus of the Year twice. Bodywork Apart from the integral, the Mercedes-Benz O405 also came with various bodywork. Portugal *Camo U1001S *Camo Camus *Irmãos Mota 'Atomic UR95' United Kingdom O405 *Alexander PS type (one demonstrator only) *Wright Cityranger *Optare Prisma O405G The solitary UK O405G was bodied by Alexander. O405N The first ten UK examples of the integral O405N had their bodies finished by UVG. Australia *Volgren *Custom Coaches *Bustech *PMC (Pressed Metal Corporation) *TOST (The Omnibus Services Trust) *Howard Porter Singapore O405 *Alexander PS type *Duple Metsec *Hispano Carrocera *Volgren CR221 O405G *Hispano Carrocera Mark I *Hispano Carrocera Mark II *Hispano Carrocera Habit *Volgren CR221 Hong Kong *Asia Auto Body Works, Hong Kong *Hispano Carrocera Thailand *Thonburi Bus Body Co., Ltd. Russia *GolAZ (Golitsynskii avtobusnyi zavod) produced model O405 (АКА-5225) and O405G (АКА-6226) Replacement The Mercedes-Benz O 405 / O 405 N series was superseded by the Citaro, and the O 405 NH was superseded by OC500LE. Category:Buses Category:Post-war Category:Modern